


lies are not a good foundation for friendship

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena POV, Post 4x22, Post Reveal, SuperCorp, bit of angst, it's the only outcome I'll accept, they'll get past this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena’s thoughts after she breaks the photo frame.





	lies are not a good foundation for friendship

Lena looks down at the cracks in the photo frame, marring the faces of the women she thought of as family. All this time, everything, it has all been a lie. Something clenches in her chest as she takes another sip from her glass, the liquid doing nothing to quell the ache in her chest.

She sets the cup down, fingers running over the cracked remains of the people she thought had loved her.

For the first time she’d thought she’d found a _real_ family, a place in the world where she belonged.

How wrong she’d been.

She hisses as her finger catches on the glass, pulls it away and watches the blood pool at her fingertip, the pain nothing compared to the pain Lex inflicted before he died, the pain of knowing the one person she’s truly loved has been lying to her for years.

Has their whole friendship been a lie?

A drop of blood falls, hitting the shattered glass and Lena quickly pulls the photo free so it doesn't get damaged. Despite everything, she still loves them.

Even if right now she wishes she didn’t.

She sucks her finger into her mouth, the metallic tang hitting her tongue, quickly chased away by another drink from her glass. She’s not sure there’s enough alcohol in the world to dull the hurt she feels right now.

She looks down at them, their smiling faces, all three of them happy. Lena had been happy then, happy and ignorant to the lies she’s been told.

Angry tears burn her eyes, because she is angry, angry at Kara, angry at Alex, and James, J’onn, Nia and Brainy too. They’d all sat there earlier like nothing was wrong, like they weren’t all lying to her.

She’s angry at herself for not seeing it sooner and she’s angry at Lex for telling her the truth too.

Lex, the man who was her brother, who she used to love, who betrayed her, just another family member she’s lost. It seems she’s always destined to lose family.

With the exception of Lillian, which is wholly strange, but she seems to be the only one on her side right now. It’s nothing like the mother she’d hoped for as a child but it’s a step in the right direction. But she can’t deal with that right now, that’s a whole other issue that she can think about later, when the pain in her chest has lessened and she doesn’t feel like she’s about to break apart under another betrayal.

That’s it, Kara has betrayed her. How much of their friendship was even real? She’d thought Kara was on her side, why hadn’t Kara told her the truth?

Why did it have to be Lex? Even his final act was designed to hurt her.

She thinks back to that moment, that Lex had told her, thinks over the images on the screen, images that have been seared into her mind.

Kara knocking people down with her breath.

Kara with heat vision.

Kara catching bullets in her bare hands.

She’s seen Supergirl do all that before, but not Kara.

How had she missed it, that day, trapped in L-Corp? There’s no doubt though, that Kara protected her that day, even if she didn’t know it at the time. Kara’s probably the reason they made it out of Kaznia alive too.

Kara has always protected her with her words too, her steady devotion, jumping to her defense whenever required, literally stepping in front of her at times, the action meaning just as much as when Supergirl would protect her.

Except now she knows they’re one in the same.

Supergirl saving her before the Kryptonite bomb had gone off, saving her in the helicopter, saving her when she fell off her balcony. All that and so much more, Kara has always been there for her, both as Kara and Supergirl, both as a friend and a protector.

The times Lena has gone to Kara, just to talk, Kara always listening, Kara always being there for her.

Kara being her _best friend._

She’d been at odds with Supergirl for a while, but she’d explained that, and they were back on good ground now.

Except with this recent discovery, Lena doesn’t know where that puts them.

Lena can’t put it together in her head, her best friend, the woman who has been by her side this whole time, has been lying to her. The two ideas won’t merge in her head, they don’t make sense. Why would Kara stick with her wholeheartedly yet lie to her the entire time?

It doesn’t fit with Kara’s character, she must have her reasons.

She thinks over her own secrets, how hard they’ve been to tell Kara. And it hurts that Kara didn’t share her own, but she knows Kara wouldn’t just lie to her without reason.

She takes another sip, the glass almost empty. The alcohol does nothing to help her still but the thought of Kara does.

Her soft smile, her bright eyes, her warm hugs and the happiness Kara has brought her.

She didn’t know she could feel so happy before Kara.

She didn’t know she could feel this hurt either, even after everything she’s been through.

But, Kara _is_ her family.

She’s proven that time and time again and now she deserves a chance to explain, before Lena bottles up all her emotions and pushes them down while she pushes Kara out of her life.

She doesn’t want that, despite all of this, the one thing worse than Kara lying to her is losing Kara all together.

So, she knows what she needs to do.

She’d said “always” earlier and she’d meant it.

Lena picks up her phone, a shake in her hands, tears still in her eyes and a ache in her chest that she hopes will go away soon.

She types out a message, downs the rest of her drink before she has the courage to hit send.

**Can we talk?**

She hopes they can fix this, hopes she’s not wrong about Kara.

She hopes Kara loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this but there’s no doubt in my mind that Lena will forgive Kara, even if it takes some time. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
